Saving Wendy
by ZutaraFanFics2015
Summary: When Wendy (age 15) joins Fairy Tail, a secret agent guild aka SAO, she meets Mystogan (age 16). After her first training session she disappears. Mystogan will go to any length to save his new friend. Learning there are better ways to fight than with a sword. Rating may change due to violence in later chapters.


**The Impossible Mission- A lost friend**

As I lay on the hard stone floor, my heart pounding and my body aching, I am defeated. I fade in an out of consciousness and my sight becomes blurry as I tried to sit up, it was no use. My body became weak and disobeyed my instruction. I feel myself fall against the cold ground as my head hits the floor. I give up. A figure runs towards me, is this the end?

 _ **Two weeks earlier**_

Let me introduce myself. I am Mystogan. When I was seven I was saved by an agent from an evil man called Zeref. When I say evil, I mean it. He has killed many people, including my family, and all agents who have tried to stop him. After I lost my parents, SAO (secret agent organisation) took me in. I trained to become an agent myself and now ten years later, I am one of the best SAO has. Today we welcomed Wendy Marvell, aged 16 into our little establishment, she was also saved by an agent from Zeref. As she has no place to go we took her in.

Wendy also lost her family to Zeref. He has unknown abilities which even our agents cannot describe. We also do not know what he looks like, if you are able to see his face, you won't live to tell the tale. His motives for his actions are also unknown but we speculate that he aims to take over the whole Kingdom of Fiore.

"Hello, Wendy, I am Mystogan. I am glad to see you are okay after recent events. May I ask, did you see the man who cause this?" Wendy replied by shaking her head. Her blue hair fell over her face covering her eye. "N-no, I did not s-see him. I-it was l-late at night, my Mum called me t-to hide, so I did." She spoke timidly. I could tell she wasn't telling me something but surely she was just shaken by recent events. "I am sorry you also had to be attacked by Zeref, I also have lost family to that man." I quietly said, trying to comfort her. I lead her too her new room and told her when tea was. "Today you can settle in, tomorrow we will begin your training. Tea is down the corridor and to the right at six o'clock. See you there, And, oh! Agent Erza says she found this when she found you. I reached into my tuxedo pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet. It was a gold chain and had a heart pendent which opened revealing two pictures, one of Wendy and the other of an older woman, also with blue hair. "Thanks." Wendy spoke as if she was in a bad temper. I didn't question it, I handed her the bracelet and kept on walking. Are all girls this grumpy? I shrugged my shoulders and went to train.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through my red curtains. Sat up and stretched my arms. It was eight o'clock, time to get up. Once out of bed I straightened my black bed covers and got dressed. I was going to train with Wendy today, can't say I am excited though, she seemed pretty grumpy last night. Maybe she was tired, she might be kind. God forbid if she is like Agent Erza in the morning, moody and best avoided until midday.

I looked in my mirror and straightened my black tie and undid my top button. Suddenly, I heard a loud grumble as loud as a lion. That would be my stomach telling me to eat. Mm, breakfast. Waffles with eggs and bacon today, I think as I marched toward the cafeteria. Wendy was already sat eating some cereal. She was wearing a pink dress, she looked quite pretty in it, I must admit. "Morning Wendy, ready for some tough training?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yuh es." She replied with a mouth full of cocoa pops. I giggled as some milk spilled onto her chin. "You have some milk on your chin, you know that right?" I joked as she grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face. "So, you know this Zeref guy? Are we going to try stop him?" She spoke drinking the last few drops of milk from her bowl. "We have other agents in another division on task with defeating Zeref, but they are struggling due to our lack of information." I answered. Surly she doesn't think we could face someone like Zeref, heck, she hasn't even started training!

After breakfast I met her outside for training. The sky was covered with black and grey clouds. Lovely weather, I though sarcastically. "Okay, Wendy. This is a scarecrow, I want you to hit it with this sword." I mimicked a slashing action to show her where to hit it. To my amazement she sliced right through his pumpkin head. Just as I was about to praise her for her skills Erza came running outside towards Wendy and I. "Mystogan! Boss needs you right away." She shouted in the distance. "Uh, Wendy keep practising your slices on the other scarecrows whilst I am gone." Running inside, my heart beating out of my chest I went into the Boss' office. "Ah, there you are, How is Wendy doing?" the Boss man asked me. Is that _seriously_ what he needed me for? "Fine, I guess. Is there anything else, Sir? We were in the middle of training." I asked, suddenly the atmosphere seemed gloomy. I felt light headed, something was wrong. I left Boss' office and ran outside. I looked across the grassy field. There was something missing. Wendy! Where was she? The field was fenced off, the only place she could have gone was inside. Yes, maybe she was cold and went to grab a jacket.


End file.
